


random #3

by Calico_Neko



Series: It's All 'bout My Sons [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, Smut, domestic AU, female! Furihata, mention of Taiga and Shinji
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenyot. Kenyot. Kenyot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random #3

"Jadi kau mau bilang hanya Taiga dan Shinji yang boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Kou jelas acak-acakan. Rambut cokelat sebahunya awut-awutan di atas sarung bantal motif bunga, gaun tidur tersingkap hingga leher memperlihatkan buah dada yang memang tidak pernah ia kurung dalam bra bila berada di rumah serta celana dalam berpita depan, serta beberapa gelambir yang masih bernaung berkat melahirkan dua putra kembar mereka, Taiga dan Shinji, sekitar dua bulan lalu.

"Tapi kau menamparku, Kou"

"Maaf. A-aku reflek." Oke, Seijuurou suaminya ia ketahui hanya marah bercanda, tapi dengan posisi si istri dikungkung di bawah tubuh panasnya seperti ini Kou resmi ketakutan.

"Aku tidak terima kata maaf. Aku minta maaf dalam bentuk-" Seijuurou mendekat, sengaja menggigit sensual gaun tidur Kou yang melingkari leher basah keringat dinginnya, "-yang kau tahu sendiri apa."

"!"

Kou sadar tempat, suasana, dan waktu. Dalam kamar tidur yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur putra kecil kembar mereka. Suasana hening mendekati tengah malah buta. Di momen itulah Kou melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Taiga dan Shinji baru tidur setengah jam lalu. Sang ibu tidak mau buah hatinya terbangung oleh desahan erotisnya.

"Se-seijuurou, aku mohon jangan--"

HAP!

Bagian bawah Kou yang belum Seijuurou mampiri lagi dengan kebanggaannya yang sebetulnya berukuran sedang-sedang saja semenjak melahirkan semakin basah. Tungkai kaki Kou gelisah.

"Itu-- itu milik Taiga dan Shinji sampai 2 tahun ke depan, Sei. Jangan--!" Punggung makin melengkung, kaki makin gelisah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tangan kanan Seijuurou membelai dan meremas buah dada sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kiri merambat ke bawah mengaduk-aduk celdal dari luar kainnya. Ada poni magenta yang menggelitiki tulang belikat Kou. Dan, Kenyot! Ada puting buah dada kanan Kou yang basah berkat hisapan kuat mulut sang suami.

"Sei, nanti kau sakit perut. A-ah!"

Seijuurou kangen menyentuh Koi. Ia juga haus dalam arti harfiah. Jadi, biarkan sejenak saja ia kembali ke masa-masa bayinya.

Menyusu.

KENYOT!

 

**Author's Note:**

> demi apa ini mesum pisan!!!!


End file.
